wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Litanies of Ordination
The ''Litanies of Ordination ''are a collection of prayers, psalms, moral guidance and warnings, and a guide to the inscribing and utilization of various basic hexagrammic wards issued to every member of the Ordinators chapter. It is updated every few centuries, and is considered to be an evolving work that embodies the soul of the chapter and acts as one of the ultimate spiritual texts of the chapter. Each Brother-Initiate is expected to be able to recite every word in it from memory before being inducted into a Battleline, Vanguard, Fire Support, or Close Assault Company. History The Litanies of Ordination is a tome of psalms, prayers, core virtues and vices, and instructions for basic hexagrammic warding glyph creation for every Ordinator. A copy is kept by everyone from the lowest Scout-Novitiate to the Legate himself at all times, and failing to have it present on ones person is severely punishable. It acts as both a spiritual guide, and is always carried alongside the Liber Exorcismus ''for both theoretical and practical applications in the fight against warpspawn. Authored first in The Celestial Virtues * Faith * Loyalty * Valor * Resolve * Discipline * Honour * Strength * Wisdom * Erudition * Nobility * Compassion * Propriety The Infernal Vices * Despair * Laxity * Selfishness * Cowardice * Arrogance * Sloth * Pride * Hedonism * Lust * Ambition * Rage * Weakness * Sadism * Ignorance The Cults Orisonus Five Orison Sub-Cults Exist within the Ordinators chapter. Each studies a way to understand and fight the warpspawn in their own way, and once a Brother-Initiate has proven himself worthy to the members of pne, he may be invited to join. An Ordinator may join multiple if he has the time, but for the average Brother-Initiate, one will likely not find the time to dutifully study with each. The Five Orisons are as follows: '''Orisonus Gladius' (The Sword) Dedicated to the study of how to banish or utterly obliterate the daemons of the warp, warpspawn lifeforms, and even mortal and immortal souls from all planes of existence. Orisonus Scutum (The Shield) Concerned with the study of how to protect the human body, mind, and soul from daemons of the warp within the Materium and during Warp Travel. Orisonus Umbra (The Shadow) Concerned with the study of the nature of the existence of Chaos and how its power spreads and grows alongside other warp entties. Orisonus Sol (The Sun) Dedicated to the study of how to utilize the Emperor’s Light, and to a lesser extent even alien gods power to fight Chaos such as the Eldar gods Cegorach and Isha, to banish the power and influence of Chaos. Orisonus Turrix (The Tower) An Orison only the Arcanii or Inquisitors are permitted to join; dedicated to the study of how to best wage humanity’s war against the Chaos Gods using psychic powers and warp artifacts. The Prayer of Titan "I am His Sword, as He is my Shield. I am His Wrath, as He is my Zeal." "Let us speak His word, as He fuels the Fire of Devotion. Let us fight His Battles, as He fights the Battle at the End of Time. And let us join Him there, for Duty ends not in Death. In Vengeance be True, in Valor be Strong." The Prayer of Azuran "Tenite tuum virtutus proximus. Enim venator peragiturus benedictis. Tenebra pugiturus lucē et tenebrae supericturus sacratis. Malignans interficiturus beatis. Non errite ex sanctum lucis Imperatii, enim promittere ipsum illi sola via servare animum tuum cum tenebrosus nox descendat." The Prayer of Dusthaven "Extra ecclesiam, nulla sallus. Extra laborem, nulla puritas. Extra bellum, nulla victoria. Extra Imperatorem, nihil." The Prayer of Terra "Protect us, O Emperor, from the snares of the heretic, the mutant, the xeno, and the warpspawn. In you we place all our faith. In you we find refuge. In you we find our avenger. Lead us forth into the legions of humanity's foes with thy spirit and give us the courage and capability to slay the foes in every battle we are compelled to fight, though they last until the end of time." The Prayer of Mars "Benedicite nos, O animi Machinae, enim facimus laborum Imperatorem tuus, Imperator Omnissiahan Hominis et omnes genises. Cum auxilium tuum, purgabimus advenam, mannus immundus commaculant et corrumpant corpum omnes scientam. Cum auxilium tuum, purgamus mutantum, corrumpat genum electum ab intrii. Cum auxilium tuum, puramus haereticum, animii perditii homii est et vitii inpendeant animii omnium. Benedicite nos cum adamantum et pulveris nigreris et aeris, et servibimus testamentum tuum aeternum” '' Excerpts from the Book of the Imperium * "The Emperor is the light against which no darkness can stand." * "Though the humans of the Adeptus Astartes are the mightiest incarnation of mankind, this does not place the value of an unaltered human any lower than our own. To treat those we are charged to protect as an unworthy burden, rather than our sworn wards, is to defy the will of the Emperor of Mankind." * The foolish and the ignorant may think themselves slaves of the Imperium. True slavery is only knowable by the thralls of the Dark Gods, whose lives and souls are forfeit to the hunger of their uncaring, insatiable lords. Only the Emperor may grant liberation to the souls of man in death * "Compassion towards the innocent and loyalty to mankind is the savior of the Adeptus Astartes, as it is for all humanity. It separates us from servants of Chaos, and guides us in the footsteps of the Emperor himself." * "Waste you not the lives of the faithful, though they be beset on all sides by xenos or heretics. Purge those who will carry the taint, but harm none who pose no risk to their fellow Imperials." * "An Asartes who is hesitant to die for any of his Battle-Brothers is no true Astartes at all. He is lower than a beast, for he has become a traitor." * "The Faithful Guardsman is the truest and most noble of all Imperials, for he fights knowing his death to be brutal and likely, without the armor or arms of the Imperium's elite troops. He keeps faith for the sake of his species, and it is only by their deaths by the millions each day that the Imperium is protected and maintained." * The Adepta Sororitas are among the most sacred of all the servants of His Will, for their faith is bottomless. Aspire to believe as they do. * The Inquisitor is the appointed representative of the Emperor's Will, and the executor of His judgment. Obey them in all things lest you have true purpose to doubt their loyalty, though their demands may weigh heavy on your heart. * The Tech-Priest is holy for he is the embodiment of the knowledge that protects humanity, and serves his species endlessly. Though his flesh may have been replaced by metal, a true Adept of the Mechanicus is a faithful servant of the Emperor. * The Voidsman Excerpts from The Book of the Ordinator * "Faith, Fury, and Fire shall deliver the warrior against the xeno, the heretic, and the daemon." * "Recite the litanies and incantations of the Suicide of the Soul before thee commit thyself to battle with the daemon, for when the Neverborne lacks purchase upon the essence of the self within our souls, thy can utilize the cunning mind and physical might to banish it from reality." * "Compassion towards the innocent and loyalty to mankind is the savior of the Adeptus Astartes, as it is for all humanity. It separates us from servants of Chaos, and guides us in the footsteps of the Emperor himself." * "The place of the Ordinators as Astartes is not to lead mankind, but to protect it - from threats both within and without." * "Pain is transitory, yet Honour is eternal." *"With the Fire of His Wrath, we exist and come far afield to strange worlds to Hunt the Hunter..."'' * "Fight not for Glory, but for Duty alone. It is only in Death that Duty ends." * "Loyalty is its own reward.” * "To feel fear only brings shame upon oneself if one fails to defy it. True bravery can only be shown by those who will themselves to act against their own fear." * "To cleanse the soul; prayer. To cleanse the body; pain." * "Lead by example; an officer of the chapter must be the most willing to charge the breach at the head of the vanguard, to die for his brothers, and to pursue the heretic." * "By fire, blade, and bolt alone are corruption and sins burned away." Excerpts from the Book of the Xeno "Trust not the alien, for it holds naught but contempt and envy in its heart for you and yours." "Humanity and the xeno species of the universe cannot co-exist. The existence of one is antagonistic to the nature of the existence of the other. Set yourself upon their kind with blades and bolts if you love thy species." ”Be wary of the Aeldari, for they are fickle beyond comprehensiom. Yet, their psychic power and actions have birthed gods of their own who fight the Great Enemy. Though this would seem to make them potential allies to the cause of the Cult Ordinatum, know you that they would sacrifice a hundred billion innocent humans for the sake of one Eldar. Use them if you can, trust them not - and always be prepared to slay them should the need arise.” Excerpts from the Book of the Dark Gods "The Daemon has many forms. You must know them all. You must tell the Daemon from his disguise and root it out from wherever it may hide. Trust no-one who has not been Purified, and be wary even of thyself. Keep a vigilant watch on any and all around you. The daemon is perfidious, and even the Pure may become tainted in time, though they have shared a mind with a daemon. Only by holy works and atonement can we make ourselves invulnerable to temptations towards emotions that feed them and open the average man or woman to become host to their animus. It is better to die in vain than to live an abomination." Excerpts from the Book of the Damned "The fate of the heretic can be naught but merciless purgation." "Destroy all compassion in thy heart, though they may appear as human as any Imperial, and of any age or sex or subspecies. Turn thy back upon them and they will stab you. Turn thy mind from them, and they will corrupt the innocent. They are dangerous for as long as they live." Excerpts from the Book of the Neverborn * "To truly vanquish the daemon, one must understand the nature and will of the daemon." * "The foolish and the ignorant may think themselves slaves of the Imperium. True slavery is only knowable by the thralls of the Dark Gods, whose lives and souls are forfeit to the hunger of their uncaring, insatiable lords. Only the Emperor may grant liberation to the souls of man in death." * “And lo, you shall stare into the eyes of the Outsiders, and their unholiness shall be laid bare before you. Yet you shall not despair, for your soul is armored with faith and knowledge." * "Destroy the corpus, and cleanse the animus from reality." The Six Wards of Bellerophon Category:Ordinators (Chapter)